The Return of Angel
by cutie5lexis
Summary: This story revolves around you the reader. For those who read the comics this story has nothing to do with it. Just my spin on the whole story Please review or message me. Let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Convinced that you are destined to be a great singer/actress you finally leave college after four years of taking Pre-Med much to your parents disappointment for the sudden career change. You move from Gary, Indiana to the place for stars. You immediately find work at this little coffee shop it doesn't pay much but everything happens for a reason right? It's been almost six months and even though you've tried and tried you can't seem to get any director to hire you for any parts in any movie. Feeling depressed and alone on one not so special night you decide to take the long way to your little one bedroom apartment. Kicking a can on the ground you hear something drop. You look back and see nothing. You figure your just being paranoid and continue walking down the long path filled with fog and very, very dim lights. As you continue walking you hear a growl like a cat is near you. You start to freak out as you speed up a little bit. As your closing the front door to your building someone spins you around.


	2. Chapter 2

You see a man with a weird face, it looks like the bones are about to come out. He says "It's about time you showed up I've been waiting for you."

The man starts to come toward your neck and is showing his very sharp teeth. As you try to fend him off you realize that whatever this thing is, it is incredibly strong and your exhausting yourself in the process. Right then you hear a loud thud the creature turns around and he tosses you to a wall knocking you somewhat unconscious.

You begin to become aware of what is going on and you see a dark haired man fighting the beast. He is very attractive and has on a black suit sorta like a lawyer. As you try to get onto your feet you hear the man dressed in black speak.  
"You guys really have to find another hobby besides me killing you all the time." You can't help but be somewhat taken by his voice.

You stand up and try to run but you can't help but see the lawyer looking dude get his ass kicked so you go and pick up a wooden stick and smack the monster right on his face. The monster falls down and screams while the lawyer man gets up and looks at you but you realize he has the same face like the monster.

He begins to walk up to you with those pointy teeth. He reaches out for you until the monster pushes you out of the way and starts fighting with the lawyer. You get up knowing you have a chance to escape and as you start to run you hear a very loud scream and you look back and see a pile of dust. You turn your head around and keep running until the lawyer guy pops out in front of you.

You can't help but scream as the lawyer grabs your mouth and takes you inside of your building. He begins to say something but you bite his finger.  
"Damn woman I'm trying to make sure your all right no need to bite my finger off."  
"I'm sorry I just don't know what the hell is going on and who are you?" You reply calming down.  
"The name's Angel and you Miss should be more careful where you walk at night." He states looking you up and down.  
"Thanks for the help Angel and the name is _."  
"Nice name I saved a girl with that name once."  
"Look, I don't mean to be rude but what the hell was that thing matter of fact what the hell are you?"  
"That thing was a vampire."  
"A vampire are you serious?" saying in laughter.  
"Yes, a vampire." You noticed Angel's expression wasn't humorous; he was speaking the truth.  
"I thought they were no such things as vampires."  
"That rumor was started by vampires so they could feed on clueless humans like yourself."

"You didn't answer my other question. What are you?"  
"I'm a vampire like that guy was but the difference is I have a soul. The people I've killed I feel regret and remorse for what I've done."  
"So it's like a guilty conscience?"  
"Yes," he said putting his hand through his hair.  
"How did that happen?"  
"Long story," he said turning his head away from you.  
"So that guy was going feed on me?"  
"Yep, and he would've succeeded had I not been there."  
"I have a question." Angel turns his head away from the window and looks at you and says "What?"  
"Why did that guy say 'It's about time you showed up I've been waiting for you'?"


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean?" said Angel turning to you with a look of puzzlement.  
"Before you came, he said I've been waiting for you. What did he mean by that?" Angel looked at you with an expression on his face that said I don't know what the hell to tell you.  
"I'm mean am I safe?" you said with a worried look. Angel turned to you and says "Well, for now your safe but I think it's best if I stay here a night just to make sure that everything's all right."

You feel troubled and wake up. You wake up and stare at the clock. It's 2:43a.m. You look over to see Angel there awake and sitting on your couch.  
"What are you doing awake?" Angel looks at you in your silk pajamas. He seemed a little nervous but you weren't as you came and sat next to him.  
"Couldn't sleep. You've been awake all this time?"  
"Well I'm kinda nocturnal you know." He laughed and you felt at ease. It becomes quiet and you breaking the silence say "So how did you get a soul anyways?"  
"I don't like talking about it that much." He looked down at his feet.  
"What rehashing old memories?" you reply inconsiderately.  
"It's not that old." he snaps back. Sensing the tension you apologize and you begin to softly speak to him saying.  
"I want to know what made you into the man you are" grabbing his hand. He blew softly and began to speak.  
"Well to understand how that happened I must tell you from the beginning." He took a deep breath and began again.  
"Centuries ago I fell into the wrong crowd, one day I was really pissed off with my family. I then met this woman called Darla. I went through all of Europe with Drusilla a woman I created, Darla, and at the time William. We destroyed many towns and I loved every minute of it. I even tasted slayer blood."  
"Slayer?"  
"Once every so often there is one woman to be picked by destiny to destroy vampires and any other monster to come in the way. Once one dies another is chosen."  
"So how did it wind up you kinda became one yourself?"  
"Well, after centuries of not doing anything to drastic Darla, Spike, and I came to Sunnydale to of course kill the slayer. But killing the slayer was more difficult then any of us would have imagined. Her with her gang of misfits were admirable adversaries. But once Darla was killed for the first time I was left with this need to warn the slayer... The vampire slayer called Buffy."  
"Buffy? What kind of name is that?"  
"You may laugh but she was the strongest person I know. So strong in fact that once her friend Willow gave me my soul I ultimately fell in love with her. So in love with her I became a monster because of my curse of having a soul. I thought it was best to leave and go to L.A. So now I help the helpless. But sometimes I miss her but it was for the best."  
"Wow, so this all happened because of love?"  
"Yep,that's my story in a nutshell."  
"Where is she now?"  
"I really don't know. I guess she is still in Sunnydale but things aren't as bad up there as they used to be."

"What happened to the gang like Darla?"  
"Darla killed herself."  
"Whoa, I'm sorry, I didn't know."  
"Don't feel bad there was no love lost between her and me but it was probably the best thing she ever did."  
"Huh, how?"  
"See her and I had a baby."  
"How is that possible?"  
"Prophecy stuff, but in her eyes that was the one thing we ever created that was worth living for and she didn't want to corrupt it. So she staked herself."  
"God, how did you take it?"  
"I took it well I mean after all the suffering I went through with this whole shensu-prophecy it was nice that after all the good things I had done that I had something to show for it."  
"I see. So what about William?"  
"He got a soul too eventually."  
"I thought you were the only one?"  
"No, I was the first then him a long time after."  
"How did he get his?"


	4. Chapter 4

Angel almost looked annoyed that you were giving the third degree about someone else.  
"Spike."  
"Spike?"  
"That was his name centuries later, but anyway he was one of the most ruthless killers I'd ever meet. He was so heartless and yet he killed people like it was drug or something. Anyway Spike screwed up lovely when he went up against Buffy."  
"The same Buffy that you fell in love with?" "The exact one."  
"Wow."  
"Yeah, but it made him into the man he became."  
"So where is Spike now?" Angel looked down at his feet and then out the window before walking to it, turning his back from you.  
"He's dead." Angel sounded almost upset at least that was the impression he gave you from his very low tone.  
"I'm sorry for asking this but how?"

"He died saving us. Your's and my race." "How so?"  
"The last big fight was the last big fight for all of us. Gunn, Wesley, Illyria, Spike, and myself. Gunn, and Wesley didn't make it."  
"Were they demons?"  
"No, they were humans that by chance were drawn into the demon world in one form or another. Anyway Wolfram & Hart got really pissed off with the fact that us day players killed the big bad wolf. Wesley was killed with Illyria to finish the job of getting rid of the head demon of the Blackthorn Clan. Every elite member of darkness for Wolfram & Hart was in the Blackthorn. Once Illyria took out the head and I killed their number 1 supervisor they sent everything they had at us even a dragon."  
"Wow that's amazing."  
"Yeah, but by that point our number of good guys went to four. Me, Gunn, Illyria, and Spike. Gunn was eventually killed due to lost of blood from all the vampires he had killed earlier. Illyria held her own being that she was a deposed demon queen and truly upset for the loss of Wesley, and then it happened that my son appeared and I thought that he was there to help but right when Spike turned his back Connor stabbed him in the back, he fell into a pile of dust. So Illyria went to Connor and started to fight him barely making a scratch 'til what we thought was Connor turned into a huge beast that looked a wolf and a ram with a black glowing heart."  
"It was Wolfram & Hart in it's true form?"  
"Bingo, it took everything me and her had to kill it but we did and went our separate ways after that."  
"Hmm. That definitely is a lot to take in. So I guess it's kinda lonely not having anyone to talk to."  
"Yeah, but saving people is enough for me."  
"It's kinda early maybe you should go to sleep."  
"I think your right, and if you don't mind pulling down the curtains that would be much appreciated".

ANGEL'S POINT OF VIEW  
I wake up and walks into _ room.  
"_? Where is she? _." I run through the apartment and your nowhere in sight.


	5. Chapter 5

You wake up and your in a dark room where you can barely see your hands in front of your face.  
"What happened?" You get up and try to look for an opening or anything so you can get out of there. Suddenly you here a voice from outside a door. It sounds like someone with a British accent.  
"Get comfortable love because trust me your gonna need it for the things HE has in store for you."  
"Who are you...What do you want?"  
"It's not about what I want it's about what he wants."  
"Whose he?"  
"You'll find out soon enough."  
"WAIT COME BACK HERE! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" You are left alone with no answer.

You just sit and try to figure out what is happening and more importantly where is Angel, isn't he supposed to be like I don't know helping the helpless or something.

ANGEL'S POINT OF VIEW  
I give up looking for her in her building and realize that she is slowly becoming an important piece to someone's puzzle that I don't know about. With all these obstacles not to mention the sun being the main one I call an old friend.  
almost there  
The phone rings loudly as I pick it up. I hear the familiar voice come through the receiver.  
"I know you need my help and I'll be there in a few minutes."  
"Thanks I really need some help."

YOUR POINT OF VIEW  
Your awakened again but this time your being dragged by some platinum-silver haired man.  
"Who are you?" You try to snatch your arm away from him but you don't even move an inch away from him.  
"Oh me, my name is Spike."  
"Spike!? Angel told me you died."  
"A much exaggerated lie."  
"So you gonna get me outta here?"  
"Get you out of here? Darling I'm here to make sure you stay here." He tosses you to some other vampires as you get clunked on the head sending you to unconsciousness.  
You wake up figuring it must be about a few hours. You see a dungeon filled with torch holding vampires in blood red robes. Still woozy from your hit to the head you notice that you are in fact wearing a red dress yourself.

ANGEL'S POINT OF VIEW  
I hear a knock at the door.I answer it to see a somewhat medium height woman with red hair and very rosy cheeks like she was cold.  
"Hi. Willow it's nice to see you. I like your make-up."  
"Good to see you too and this isn't make-up; flying around makes me cold you know being in the air and all."  
"Oh I see. So about _?"  
"I already know what your thinking and I think I know who wants her the only thing I don't know is why."  
"So where is she?"  
"She's in Death Valley."  
"Why?"  
"Don't know but I do know that when I was trying to astro-project myself I couldn't, which means whoever were dealing is very seriously bad and has some serious magic on their side."  
"Got any bad guy vibes?"  
"Not so much, but I feel there is a presence that can sway either way and somehow she is connected to all of it."  
"Great."  
"That's not all I feel like someone else is there...someone familiar but I can quite place who it is."  
"We have to get to _ before whoever has her get what they want."

YOUR POINT OF VIEW  
You see all these creatures around. Some are vampires but some aren't. Spike walks to you and picks you up and sits you in a chair and straps you in. As Spike begins to walk away you say "Spike please help me. This is what you do help people." Spike turns around and grins saying that "The only one I have to worry about is myself and no one else." Then you hear this loud thunder and hear "SILENCE!" From the top of the dungeon a man with huge black wings comes slowly down and looks at you with blood red eyes.  
"_ we finally meet. Sorry for the roughness but you put up quite a fight."  
"Who the hell are you?"  
"Well me I'm evil in itself. I'm the Devil, but you can call me Damien for now."  
"What do you want with me?" He comes close putting his hands on you and you begin to feel weak and filled with passion, hatred just everything.  
"Your mine _."

Angel drops from the roof and walks over to you. He tries to break your chains but is instantly stopped by Damien saying "The infamous Angel it's a pleasure to meet you."  
"I would like to say the same but fortunately I'm going to have to kick your ass instead."  
"Well before you do that I think you got your hands full." Angel looks around and sees all of the vampires with glowing eyes.  
"Okay that's new." Angel begins to fight a vampire as another comes toward him he takes the vampires torch and begins to use that as a weapon. As you watch all this happen a cloaked vampire begins to come toward you then suddenly the vampire takes off the cloak and reveals a red-haired woman.  
"Who are you?"  
"Names Willow. I'm here to rescue you. 'Nuff said."  
"Yeah, but what about Angel?"  
"He can protect himself." Seeing Angel getting his ass kicked you say "You sure?"  
"Oh yeah, he gets beat up all the time but he always wins." She turns around and yells "Angel you all right?" He kills the last one as he starts to move to you.  
"Yeah, are you guys all right."  
"Their okay but as for you my friend you have a whole bunch of problems like me for example."

ANGEL'S POINT OF VIEW  
I turn to see Spike alive and well.  
"Spike what the hell are you doing here?"  
"Well, for the most part it's keeping you away from my master's protege."  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
"He's evil Angel he's here to hurt you!" I turn my head from them and see that Spike is gone. Then he comes from the roof and punches me square in the face as the girls watch with concern.  
"Willow get _ out of here!"  
"What about you!?"  
"It doesn't matter just get her out of here."

YOUR POINT OF VIEW  
Willow takes you by the hand and just like magic your outside and it's dark as hell. Frantically you pull Willow by her clothes and say "We have to go back! We have to get him out of there!" Taking your hands off of her she calmly looks at you and says "We can't but trust me he is okay."  
"How can you be so sure, what are you like some type of demon?"  
"Actually I'm a goddess formally a witch."  
"Oh are you sure Willow?"  
"Yes, trust me _." Suddenly you feel weird and grow light-headed and collapse.

WILLOW'S POINT OF VIEW  
You see her fall as you catch her in your arms.  
"_, _ wake up, you okay? Better get her back to the house." As you fly her to the slayer stronghold you begin to wonder what could have made her blackout. True it could've been just everything but you get the feeling that something is wrong with her. As you finally arrive the house you are greeted by Kennedy and she says "So your bringing your work home with you now Do you think she's prettier than me" stating jokingly.  
"Would you stop making jokes and help me with her." As you and Kennedy move her up the stairs and place her in one of the vacant rooms. Buffy enters saying "So this is Angel's friend?"  
"Yeah."  
"Where's Angel?"  
"I don't know." Seeing the concern in Buffy's eyes you quickly say "Trust me if he was dead I would know."  
"Yeah I know."  
"So what are we dealing with?"  
"The Devil, but he rather call himself Damien."  
"Well it was only a matter of time before we met him. What does he want with _?"  
"I don't know yet but we have to keep her safe 'til we find out."  
"Yeah, I agree."  
"Oh there is one more thing I forgot, we got bigger problems."  
"Like what?"  
"Spike's back."

"So what do you want us to do Buffy?"  
"Round up the best slayers. I want five of them. Were going to get Angel out of there and in the process save Spike."  
"But Buffy..."  
"But nothing he wouldn't want us to give up on him so I'm not about too."  
"Okay, then let's do this."

ANGEL'S POINT OF VIEW  
"I commend you Angel you actually are more then what I had expected in an adversary."  
"Glad I didn't disappoint you." I look at Spike and Damien and try to break from his chains but to no use.  
"Save your strength old chap, you'll need it for when the sun comes your as we say your ass is grass." Spike walks away from me grinning.  
"One question Damien if you don't mind me asking."  
"No please go on, it's not like your going to see anything after this night so what is your question?"  
"Well what are your intentions of Spike and _?"  
"I figured you would ask that. Well it's quite simple every demon needs a right hand man. So I chose Spike for one main reason. Your little girlfriend Buffy could become a nuisance so with Spike and you here it will be enough to distract her long enough for me to kill her."  
"Buffy is smarter than that."  
"Sure she is, right now she's planning to save you and Spike but it will be most unsuccessful."  
"And what about_?"  
"Everyone has a power they are unaware of. _ just happens to possess the power I need to create the world in my visions. Now that Wolfram & Hart are out of the picture _ can bare my child just like her ancient ancestor did for me thousands of years ago." You begin to struggle with your chains trying to break free but still can't.  
"Did I strike a nerve?"  
"If you touch her that will be one more reason for me to kill you."  
"You speak as though she doesn't want too but in all actuality she will be coming to me very soon. In fact she should be waking up right now."


	6. Chapter 6

You wake up in a bed surrounding by a bunch of girls.  
"Who the hell are you girls?"  
"Where's Willow."  
"Easy _ she's in the other room."  
"Who are you?" You ask the medium height girl with wavy dark brown.  
"My name is Kennedy I was just watching over you before me and the slayers leave to get Angel."  
"Slayers I thought there was only Buffy."  
"She was but Willow used magic and made all of us into one."  
"Oh, _ your awake."  
"I see you met my girlfriend Kennedy." Willow walked up to Kennedy and gave her a kiss.  
"Oh, I didn't know."  
"It's okay."  
"Hello, _ I'm Buffy." She walks into the room with her blond hair in a ponytail that went down the middle of her back. You couldn't help but feel a little twinge of hate because you knew this was Angel one true love.

Willow gives you a look of confusion like you said something when you didn't. You give her an uneasy smile then turn your head towards Buffy who then sits at your bed and asks you "How are you feeling?"  
"Fine I suppose. It all depends on if the devil wants you dead."  
"Actually we aren't exactly sure if he wants you dead."  
"Great more pieces to this fucked up puzzle."  
"Buffy I think we better go I've got a lock on Angel it's faint but it's still there." Buffy looks away from Willow and looks at you.  
"_ you'll stay here with the girls and we'll be back with Angel."  
"I'm going with you."  
"No your not. Angel risked his ass to get you out. Your staying here!" You think to yourself what a bitch. Again Willow gives you that look like she heard you say something when you didn't. Buffy then signals her troops and they begin to walk away. Willow turns to you before she leaves the door and says "_ I know you want to help, and Buffy isn't being mean she's just looking out for you that's all."  
"How did you know?"  
"_ I pretty much can tap into anything even your mind."  
"Hmmm. Fine I'll wait here but please be careful and make sure Angel's okay." She didn't say a word only gave you a nod of acknowledgement and walked away. The rest of the girls that were near your door slowly dropped and you were there with your thoughts. "I wonder if Buffy can save Angel" you say aloud. Suddenly you feel this slight headache coming on. Definitely from the numerous hits to the head. You decide to go back to sleep or at least you thought.

MARY'S POINT OF VIEW  
"Yo' this baby-sitting duty sucks ass." Sandra looks at Mary and says "What would you rather be doing, staying here where it's relatively safe or be fighting with them?" Mary looks up in the sky as to think about her answer then looks at Sandra and smiles and the both say in unison "HERE!" Then Sandra's face grows serious and says "Did you hear something?" You shake your head saying no. But just to be safe you walk closer to the door and turn the knob.  
"_, you okay in here?"

"Where is she Mary?" You look back at her and say "I don't know." Then Sandra realizes the window is open.

YOUR POINT OF VIEW  
Your jumping from your bedroom almost in a trance and don't even realize that you are running faster than you ever had before. Your dress that Damien gave you is blowing in the wind as you think "Yes, I finally realize what he wants from me. I don't know what's happening to me but I know Damien is the only one who can give me the answers I'm looking for." As your running you get this feeling like you know where Damien is, just pure instinct. "Damien." You say aloud as you sneak into the dungeon. As you descend from the top of the roof you see Angel.

DAMIEN'S POINT OF VIEW  
"Ah, just on time. Angel this has been pleasant but unfortunately the sun is coming up and I have an appointment with a special young lady. You leave giving one last instruction to Spike.  
"Kill him, and try not to make a mess will you."  
"Awww, your no fun. Doesn't matter does it old chap." You walk away as Spike's speech becomes indistinct and walk into a room where _ is standing there just as you had anticipated.

YOUR POINT OF VIEW  
You see Damien there and you can't help but feel a twinge of lust for him. "I've been waiting for you." With a smirk on his face he continues. "So how did you find me? Hmmm, let's see the peanuckle gang is about to arrive in five minutes give or take so how did you find me?" You look down and say "I don't know I just did."  
"So it has already begun." You become enraged suddenly because of all the open-ended answers and rush to him to punch him the face. He stops you automatically as you scream out "What is happening to me?! Why am I connected to you?! Tell me damn it tell me!" He looks at you with a smile and begins to speak.  
"If you really want to know take my hand and let me show your destiny... with me." You step back but then think what the hell if he does try to kill you there's is always a way to come back.

You give him your hand. After you do you see a woman in a cottage that looks centuries old and the woman resembling you in a very uncanny way and you see Damien.  
"What is this?" You say growing annoyed.  
"That's your ancestor, and that's me."  
"What did you do to her?"  
"Nothing just look." You turn your head away from Damien as you notice that the woman is pregnant. You hear the two talking.  
"Dante I can't have this child it goes against my coven."  
"Serene if they even try something I will make sure they were never born."  
"No, that's my family you can't..."  
"I won't for you and my child I won't." You then find yourself back in the room you were in before and Damien is looking right at you.  
" _ don't you see our connection, don't you feel our connection."  
"I won't lie I am connected but your evil and I won't be that. Not ever."  
"I am only evil to those who don't understand. But you do _. Trust me, be with me and I promise that the world will be in the way it should have been." You turn and look at him and you begin to wonder maybe he's right.  
"Damien I want to help in every way." He takes you in his arms as Willow and Kennedy yell "Get away from her!" With the flick of his hand he makes Kennedy hit the wall. Willow quickly goes to her aid. "Damien don't let's just go." Willow then stands and says "_ you don't know what your doing. Make the right decision!" You then see Damien open up a portal and is waiting for you as you say "I already have" and you step into the portal leaving your old life behind.


	7. Chapter 7

ANGEL'S POINT OF VIEW  
You are at the slayer threshold contemplating what had just happened.  
"What do you mean she went with him!?"  
"Look Angel I can understand why your mad but there was nothing me or Willow could do. It's just like Willow said it was her decision."  
"No Buffy it wasn't. How many times have we seen people do crazy things huh? I lost Cordelia, lost Fred, damn near lost myself." You can see the pain in Buffy's eyes so you ease up.  
"Look I'm not blaming you. It's just... I gotta find her. I gotta help her." Buffy looks up from where she was seated and then says "Well if were gonna find her we better get started. Will can you get anything?"  
"Zilch, I must've have been all through the cosmos and still nothing. Wherever he's got her it is iron-clad. Magic can't get in." You turn away in frustration.  
"I'm sorry Angel I tried." Suddenly you get an idea. "Spike." Buffy turns and says "Spike? What does he have to do with this?"  
"Everything. He's Damien's right hand man... he probably could get to where he is. Find Spike find Damien. Willow can you find him?"  
"I can try." Willow walks away with Kennedy at her side. Buffy then says "It will be sunrise soon. Go downstairs and get some rest. Okay?" Smiling at her you reply "Okay but wake me up when she finds him." Before you walk away Buffy pulls your arm and draws herself into your body saying "It's really good to have you here. I missed you." You hug her tightly replying "I've missed you too."

YOUR POINT OF VIEW  
You look out of your castle. Taking everything in, the sky, the ground, everything. The sky is multicolored but the main color is red. The ground looks like quick-sand which makes you think that the ground is alive. As you gaze at all this, the most awe-inspiring thing is that your not afraid. After all that happened you feel unbelievably calm. You sigh again as you see two arms wrap around you. Damien turns you around and you see his face.  
"_ what do you think?" He smiled. You faintly smile back and say "I was thinking it would be a lot worse. I mean this being hell and all."  
"That is were you are wrong. This isn't hell it's just another dimension."  
"Well not to sound weird but why aren't we in hell?"  
"Because there is no hell."  
"What?!"  
"Let me explain. Since I have you there is no need for hell because everybody will be set free."  
"This sounds like the Jasmine episode."  
"No it's nothing like that. There will be no absent-minded mortals. They will all be perfectly capable of thinking for themselves..." you cut in saying "Except they will be under your control."  
"They will be under OUR control. But don't worry about that. For now just go and get dressed and I will show the next phase of our plan." You hug him even though a part of you still feels uncertain about all of this.

DAMIEN'S POINT OF VIEW  
As you hug her you begin thinking to yourself. _'s restraint is still strong. She stills suspects me. I can't let her back-out on me. If I lose her I'll never be able to destroy all of them and unleash my army. She begins to walk away. You pull her to you again and she smiles sweetly. She looks you in the eyes and you figure now is as good as time as any. You tighten your grip around her arms and make her look into your eyes. She begins to wince at the pain then eventually looks and your powers take over her.

YOUR POINT OF VIEW  
Damien is so right. You walk away from him and go into your room that is filled with all these pictures of war. But standing in a little spot was a picture of the Mona Lisa. You figure it must be the real thing. You go in the huge bathroom and take a long bath. As you lay there you begin to drift to sleep. You wake up and find that you almost drowned in the bathroom. As you grab two towels, one for your hair, and the other for your body. You walk into your bedroom and sit in front of the vanity mirror and start brushing your hair. Suddenly you see a figment appear behind you and you quickly turn your head. You see nothing. "Must be my imagination." As you turn your head to continue brushing your hair. In the mirror you see a man with a face full of blood and peeling skin.

You jump back as the man comes slowly toward you. You yell for Damien but he doesn't respond. As your eyes are fixed on the man he begins to say.  
"The dark man speaks of lies...he means the end to all...things, destroy everything that means something... You interject saying "What? Who is this dark man? Tell me, let me help me you." He comes dangerously close and says "Don't believe no matter what you do... or he will destroy your world too...just like mine. He grabs for your shoulder and you scream.  
"_! _! Wake up." You wake up in the bath tub with Damien standing over you.  
"You almost drowned _. You, you scared me. I thought I might lose you." You look Damien in the eyes and you see the sincerity in his voice. He pulls you out of the bath tub and looks at you and smirks at what he sees. Then you realize that you are in fact naked. You move away from him and try to grab a towel but he stops you. He then removes his hand from your wrist and pulls you in.

He takes his hand around your neck and pulls his face into yours. He kisses you and you suddenly feel weak at the knees. He senses you giving way so he scoops you up and lays you on the bed that is filled with Egyptian cotton. He then takes off his cream button down shirt. You observe his physique. He is incredibly built, his arms look cut and his pecs are nice and firm. You see his veins throughout his upper body. Not to mention his stomach is so packed you could grate cheese with it. He climbs on top of you and begins to kiss your neck. You moan gently in his ear. He then stops and looks at you.  
"Tell me, if this is what you want?" His grin looked so devilish that you couldn't help yourself from saying "This is what I've always wanted. You knew that from the start. This is OUR destiny." He smiles at you and you smile back. He then waves his hand and roses start to fall from nowhere.  
"_ anything you can imagine can happen. Just as long as your on my side." You pull him by his arm and kiss him passionately. Kissing him is like kissing a cool fire, it's so intense you instantly become wet between your legs. Damien then descends toward your safe haven and begins to feather-lick your pussy. After a while he comes back up and his eyes are glowing. Then in one big stroke puts all of his dick inside you. It felt like it could be 10 inches maybe more. You gasped from the pain but soon moan in pleasure. He begins to thrust faster and faster 'til eventually he and you both in an orchestra of moans come together. You instantly fall asleep.

DAMIEN'S POINT OF VIEW  
Thinking to yourself, poor thing must be exhausted. She is beautiful, and now since she is pregnant nothing can stop me from summoning my army. You lay back down beside her and caress her skin.  
"Nothing or no one will stop me."

ANGEL'S POINT OF VIEW  
You are awaken by Buffy leaning over you with her long blond hair hanging in front of her face.  
"Wake up we got a fix on Spike. Willow thinks he is gonna make a move to where _ is. We gotta go."  
"Okay." You get up and find the troop ready to go. Buffy begins to speak.  
"Slayers I am going, but I want you to hold down the fort while Angel, Kennedy, Willow and I go look for _. Faith, Xander, and Giles will be in charge." All the slayers replied "Yes Ma'am" as you all begin to go.  
"All right guys this is what we are going to do." Willow whips her hair around and begins to speak again.  
"I'm gonna need you to close your eyes and uh... try to think of something pleasant because this is gonna feel a 'lil strange.  
"What do you mean Will?" Willow looks at you and says.  
"Well, I've never actually transported more than two people so this is kinda new for me, and from what I've heard from "others" it's quite uncomfortable." Buffy looks at you and nods. Everyone smiles for a brief minute. Then everyone closes their eyes. You feel yourself disintegrating, like your body is being reconfigured. You feel a little nauseous. You open up your eyes and see Willow glowing. Her hair is bright blond and her eyes are gold. She is chanting something you don't know. She looks at you for a moment and smiles as she continues. Then you close your eyes as the spinning and nausea stop.  
"All right guys the signal I got was from here." Everyone opens up their eyes.  
"No matter how many times we do that it still sucks."  
"Well sorry I couldn't make it like flying on an airplane Buffy, transporting from one place to the next isn't easy." Buffy grabs her stomach and stands upright as the rest of the gang laughs and gain their composure. You turn and look at Willow.  
"Is there anyway that you could shield us from enemies?"  
"Yeah, hopefully it will be strong enough to keep us hidden."  
"Just make it long enough that I can find Spike and tail him."  
"Wait a minute."  
"You are not just gonna go back in there after all it took to get you out." You see the seriousness in Buffy's tone.  
"All right we all can go." Willow trying to break the oncoming ice says "We all ready?"  
"Yeah, we are." Willow says something in another language and you see this clear bubble descend over all of you. Buffy then signals for you all to move. You walk for about a good 10 minutes then come to two tunnels.  
"Willow where is he?" She looks at you and shakes her head.  
"I don't know Angel. I'm getting two strong readings but can't differentiate between them. Maybe we should split up." Buffy shakes her head in agreement.  
"Angel and I will take this one to the left, and you and Kennedy take the right. We meet back here in a hour. Got it?"  
"Yeah. You guys be careful okay?"  
"We will Will." You begin walking. There is an awkward silence between you and Buffy. Sensing the tension you clear your throat and say "So, where is Dawn? I didn't see her at the house." Buffy turns to you.  
"Yeah, she moved away."  
"Really? Why?" Sighing, she said "She kinda got tired of it."  
"It?"  
"The whole supernatural thing. She came up to me one day and said Buffy I want to go to college."  
"And you said?"  
"No."  
"Guess she took that kinda hard huh?"  
"Yeah. So hard that she went behind my back and got accepted by a school, and just left. I was mad at the time but I understand that I have to let her grow on her own. Whether I like or not.  
"So she's doing all right."  
"Yeah, she's got a boyfriend now and everything."  
"That's good to hear." You abruptly stop walking as you hear voices.


	8. Chapter 8

ANGEL'S POINT OF VIEW  
You put your arm in front of Buffy making her stop. You look at her and she knows what's up. She stays close to the wall as you peak around the corner and see two men in long black cloaks. You turn back to Buffy and hold up two fingers. You can see the disappointment arise on Buffy's face. She always liked to fight. You smirk at the thought as the bad guys keep walking straight. You and Buffy then sneak up behind them. Buffy does a high kick making the guy's hood come off. It's a bluish demon with horns. You punch the shit out of the other demon and almost like you have one mind you both take the demons and in opposite directions smash their heads into the wall causing some blue goo to ooze out of their heads. You notice Buffy has a look of disgust on her.  
"Eww, I hate when their all juicy like that."  
"What were you expecting?"  
"Something unjuicy." You laugh at her as the both of you continue walking, and while your walking something happens.

WILLOW'S POINT OF VIEW  
Kennedy is walking beside you. Constantly two steps ahead making sure to protect you if needed. Not that she really needed too. Then you felt a strong force.  
"Wait Kennedy" you whisper. She comes back towards you saying "What is it"?  
"Do you see that"?  
"No what's there?" You pick up a rock and throw it. Automatically a shield appears and disintegrates the rock. Then just like nothing happened, the water-like shield disappears.  
"Thanks."  
"Your welcome."  
"So now what do we do?" Kennedy asks moving further back.  
"Well we gotta bring down this shield for starters, and hopefully figure out what's it protecting."  
"How long will that take babe?"  
"Umm... let's put it like this, get Buffy and Angel will need them." She kisses you goodbye squeezing your hand. Then runs off in the tunnel. You stand there for a minute observing it. You sigh as you hold out your hand and a book appears. After all the magic issues you had in the past you had finally found yourself and was comfortable with magic through and through. You took your other hand and began to turn the pages.  
"This is gonnna take a while" you sigh.

ANGEL'S POINT OF VIEW  
You could see that Buffy was growing tired but what did she think was gonna happen wearing shoes like that.  
"Let's take a break."  
"No, no I'm fine."  
"Buffy I'm undead not stupid." She laughed as she sank down toward the ground.  
"Okay, 15 minutes then we keep going."  
"Buffy?" She looks up at you.  
"Yeah?"  
"Will you kill Spike if you have the chance?" She turns her head away before speaking.  
"Not unless he tries to kill me."  
"But he will try to kill you."  
"Look Angel I don't wanna argue with you, there is just this feeling I have that tells me I can help him."  
"Buffy I..."  
"Angel I know you will kill him if the opportunity comes. I won't stop you either. But I stand by by what I said."  
"Okay, also..." She looks at you again.  
"What?"  
"I like your hair like that." She touched her hair in response smiling and thanking you. Just then you hear footsteps coming fast. Buffy gets up and stands firm as you stand beside her. She pulls at her belt as a small knife comes out.  
"Nice addition."  
"Thanks." She throws the knife as you see the figure catch it.  
"Damn you guys, never heard of ask questions first" you see Kennedy walking over to Buffy handing her the knife.  
"Not in this business kid."  
"Kennedy where's Willow?"  
"That's why I'm here. We got a problem. We gotta go. I'll tell you on the way."  
"I didn't even get my 15 minutes."  
"Just come on." You grab Buffy's hand and follow Kennedy.

WILLOW'S POINT OF VIEW  
You must have tried 20 spells in like 20 minutes and still nothing. You feel Buffy and Angel's presence. Their footsteps stop as they stand beside you.  
"So what's the deal babe? Is the shield gone?" You close the book in frustration and throw it down as it sinks in the floor.  
"Umm, I'll take that as a no" Buffy said leaning against the wall.  
"So what do we do now"? Angel asked moving his hands into his pockets.  
"I'm gonna have to get in hands-on. Only problem is... I don't know what kind of magic this really is, and if our buddy Damien put this up himself. It...it could be evil. Personally I don't want another Black Widow Willow ya' know" you say looking at the ground now.  
"Babe, I believe in you besides if anything goes wrong we'll have Angel bite you to bring you back" Kennedy smiles.  
"But I..."  
"Come on Will my fangs are waiting" Angel turned into a vampire smiling at his comment. Just then Buffy puts her hand on your shoulder and squeezes it slightly. I then hear her thoughts.  
"Will, you know you can do this. We're right here. I'M right here. You can do this. So do it." She let's go of your shoulder, then looks at you and smiles.  
"Okay, I'm gonna need a power boost. So I need you guys also."  
"Whatever it takes" Angel said now standing behind you. Kennedy and Buffy moved so they were standing on opposite sides of you. You take a deep breath then say "Okay, let's do this." You stick your hands into the shield, automatically the shield tries to turn your hands into ash. It hurts like hell. You start to wince at the pain but as your hands go deeper you feel your power reaching toward Kennedy, Buffy, and Angel, you feel your body growing light. You can feel your body glow as you push with all your force into the shield. Then with one bright light that was gathered from all of us the shield shatters and you drop to the floor.

ANGEL'S POINT OF VIEW  
Kennedy picks up Willow as she asks "Are you all right?"  
"I'm fine." As I look in front of us I see a big castle about three miles away. As we start to move forward you see a figure appear.  
"Well, well, well look what the witch bought in." You see Spike with a sword in his hand. He beings to talk.  
"Did you think it was gonna be easy?"  
"It will be once I bleed you dry." Buffy then asks "Where's _"?  
"Tell you what if you can beat me I tell you where she is." As Willow stands up Kennedy says "Well that should be easy enough right guys. One of him four of us."  
"See darling you don't listen. Didn't I say this wasn't gonna be easy." You see behind him a whole legion including a dragon.  
"Just like old times isn't mate." We all look at each other with a look of worry.  
"Yeah, just like old times." We start to run as I'm gunning for Spike. As I close on him a bright light appears stopping everyone.


	9. Chapter 9

You all stop as you see this light come down slowly.  
"Willow what is that?"  
"I don't know. Whatever it is it's great." The light begins to shine so brightly that everybody is forced to cover their eyes. Just then you see two figures come slowly down from the sky.  
"Sorry Angel, didn't mean to keep you waiting but it was kinda difficult to catch a cab." You're eyes widen because right before me, standing there was Cordelia. Her hair was now black with light brown highlights, long and curly but loose curly. She was wearing a white blouse with tan pants and tan boots. She was still shining brightly that you didn't realize who the other person was. Illyria walks over to you as she began to speak "Angel, Cordelia told me you needed my assistance and knowing how weak you are I decided to help. Also, it is what Wesley would have wanted."  
"Thank you Illyria." You stick out you're hand then realize she won't shake it. The light from Cordelia starts to dim. The rest of the gang sees them. Willow smiles "Oh my God, Cordelia. I thought you were dead."  
"Honey, between to you and me I am dead but the Powers That Be thought a 'lil help from me could be used." She walks over to Buffy.  
"Nice to see you." Buffy hugs her.  
"Looks like coming back from the dead is a trend huh?"  
"Oh, Buffy it's so in." Suddenly you hear a clap as everyone turns around.  
"Well, well, well, seems like the gang's all here. Cordelia, Illyria so glad you could join us. Love the entrance by the way. Now if you don't mind I'd liked to kill you now."  
"The half-breed has grown stronger and now commands an army."  
"Yeah, Spike's kinda got an upgrade" I reply. Cordelia then speaks.  
"Come on, Spikey. You have a dragon, now that isn't fair. Illyria why don't you even it out just a 'lil bit." I turn to Illyria as she teleports and lands on top of the dragon. It starts to move as she brings up her hands with all her might and smashes the dragon's head in causing it to collapse and die. She teleports back to us.  
"Hmm, you killed my pet. Damn it I wanted to ride his back too." Spike holds out his hand as a demon hands him a sword. Spike raises his sword before saying "Attack!"  
The demons come rushing at us. 20 come in your direction. They are all vampires. One comes at you and throws a punch. You grab his hand and break his arm before you snap his neck as he turns into dust. Two more come at me as you bring down your wrist and two stakes come out as you stab the two vampires.

BUFFY'S POINT OF VIEW  
The demons I had fought with Angel before start to surround me. You realize a sword on the ground you stomp on it and force it to backflip in the air and catch it.  
"You guys better not stain my shoes." Three of the horned demons come at me as I toss the sword in one of the demons and it goes through his neck. I cartwheel and yank the sword out of his neck. I stand my ground as more come toward me.

WILLOW'S POINT OF VIEW  
Kennedy is kicking ass with her Sais. She had grown very fond of them over this past year. She killed about a good 15 demons. When out of the ground zombies start to crawl out. She steps back toward me, "Okay, I wasn't expecting that" she said.  
"Cover me, I got just the spell." Kennedy stands in front of me as I begin chanting. Then the blue mist descends over the zombies. Kennedy puts down her arms as she turns and looks at me and I smile.

ANGEL'S POINT OF VIEW  
Cordelia and Illyria are fighting near me. As the baddies look like they dwindling, about 30 zombies are coming our way. I draw my sword as the zombies rush past us and start fighting the other demons. As they pass I see Kennedy, Willow and Buffy. Definitely no doubt in my mind that Willow's got something to do with it. We all stand together as Spike begins to speak.  
"Well done lovelies, didn't think you would get through all of this, and nice hocus pocus Willow." She replies "No problem." By this time the zombies had disintegrated because they served their purpose.  
"But I can almost stake my lives on it, well not exactly stake but bet that all of you are dead tired. So me killing you all and draining you dry will be no problem at all. He doesn't move for a moment. Then a firewall comes up making us move back slowly. Damien walks out with that never ending smirk. You become angry just looking at him.  
"Well done, Spike you kept them busy just like I told you." I yell "Where's _?"  
"Patience, patience. She's right here." The firewall appears again, but this time _ walks out of it. She's in all black. I scream "_ are you all right!?" She walks to me and her hair is crimson red with black streaks.  
"Angel I've never felt better." She walks up to me. Then you're eyes drop as you see her belly.  
"YOUR PREGNANT!?" Damien then walks beside her.  
"Congrats Angel your are now about to bear witness at the new spawn of Satan." My fists ball up and run to punch him but then _ steps in and swings her arm sending me flying. The last thing you hear is... "Spike finish off the rest of the gang. While me and my love have our child." I blackout.


	10. Chapter 10

DAMIEN'S POINT OF VIEW  
I lay in the bed watching _ sleep watching her stomach grow. I can feel the evil taking hold of her subconsciously. I hear a portal open in another room. I get up from the bed leaving _ there to rest and enter the grayish-blue room. Spike is sitting in one of the dark blue leather seats. I sit across from him and cross my legs. He begins to speak.  
"So is she knocked up yet?" He says looking at his nails.  
"Yes, my blood sucking friend."  
"So how long before she pops."  
"Well it will be about a few more hours."  
"Well I was doing my rounds and found two of our boys knocked out."  
"I figure they would get here by now."  
"So can I get to have fun?"  
"Sure, matter of fact I have gift for you. You'll see when you leave."  
"Hmm... Sounds good." He says crossing his fingers.  
"Just make sure that Angel and Buffy are still alive I want them to witness the fall of the great heroes and the rise of the great evil." I hear footsteps as I see _ standing at the door.

YOUR POINT OF VIEW  
You walk into the room and see Spike stand up and leave the room. He smirks at you before he leaves the room. You look at him un-phased. Damien walks to you and grabs you by the side of your hips. You look him in the eye.  
"Why didn't you tell me that I would get pregnant so fast." You say holding your stomach. Which now looks like your are about five months pregnant.  
"Well you didn't honestly think I was going wait nine months?" You cross your arms and sigh.  
"What do you want me to do!? Play mommy to the spawn of Satan!" You say in anger walking past him and sit in the leather seat.  
"_ I want you to close your eyes." He states now behind you with his arms on your shoulder.  
"Breath deep _, I'm going to show you your true power." You reluctantly close your eyes and breathe deeply.  
"Can you feel that power rising inside you? That fire burning, coursing through your veins. This is your destiny." You gasp as you see your baby inside of you. It's so small and looks almost alien-like. You stare at it and it's eyes just open suddenly locking it's eyes with yours as you feel this surge of energy. You gasp again and stand up from the chair.

DAMIEN'S POINT OF VIEW  
She stands up and turns around with her head down. Then she looks at me with a smile on her face. Her hair begins to change and so do her eyes. "It's finally happened and this time I will finish what I started. Not even heaven, or the Powers That Be can stop me." She raises up and says "Mmm... Damien can I get something with a lil' more black in it. This just ain't my color." I take her hand and give her black outfit.  
"Where's Angel?" She says combing her hair.  
"Fighting with his goonies. I was just about to go there."  
"Let me come with you."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Damien I've never been so sure. Besides we can announce our good news." She grabs her belly.  
"Fine then, let's go." I grab her hand and open the portal. We walk through. My queen, and my son.

YOUR POINT OF VIEW  
You have never felt so much power in your life before. It was coursing through your veins and you loved every minute of it. As you were sitting in a dark brown leather chair holding your stomach; feeling it move inside of you. Damien's arms come from above and wrap around your neck.  
"How are you feeling?" He cooed in your ear.  
"Like a million bucks" you answer back.  
"_ I want to show you something... Something that to me represents who and what you are to me." He comes from around the chair and kneels meeting your eye level. He holds out his hand and a puff of smoke appears. What's left is a black diamond.  
"I know you know what this is _ but this diamond is a special. Look inside it."  
"I can't look in a diamond" you laugh.  
"Yes you can. Just focus on it." You look at it and see you, Damien, and your son. People bow to the three of you as you walk through the streets. Then in the middle of Los Angeles you see a castle that the three of you fly up too. The image goes away and you stare at him.  
"What was that?"  
"That was our future. You must understand. Some will die but you and I are destined for greatness. We can not stop no matter what the cost." He pulls a chain from his pocket and magically co-joins the two together making a necklace.  
"No matter what the cost" you reply moving your hair as he wraps it around your neck.  
"Think of this as a wedding ring. An eternal wedding ring."  
"It's beautiful" you say hugging him as you feel a strange pain. You grab you're stomach as Damien pulls back.  
"Are you all right?"  
"Yes I just felt a twinge. Nothing more."  
"So then your close."  
"I am?"  
"Yes, can't you feel his power wanting to come out?"  
"Actually yes I can feel it."  
"You see, you two are connected not just by mother and son but by magic and blood. This will be perfect. Spike is coming with our audience."

ANGEL'S POINT OF VIEW  
_ was standing there with Damien. You and Buffy were the only ones taken. Spike had even more reinforcements and the rest of the gang started fighting while you and Buffy got picked up after being knocked out. She starts to come too.  
"Angel how sweet of you to stop by; and just in time to see the greatest creation." _ walks toward me and slaps you dead across the face. It sends you're head reeling.  
"You see Angel I could have killed you a long time ago, but funny thing is I need you. At least your blood anyway. You see, you being a vampire and one that was cursed it left you certain advantages. One of them is making the impossible happen. I mean think about it, your son Connor, why do you think he was a human, even more so born. It is sorta your purpose to bring life since you took so many. It's all in your blood. The last time you met a gypsy you were cursed an eternity of torment. Now let's see what _ will do." _ walks in front of me and with one arm picks you up. Her right hand opens as she takes a knife and slits my neck. She starts to take my blood as her body turns blood red as it flows out of me to her. You grow weak and finally she drops you. You fall flat on the floor and raise your head. Her body is red and fire is surrounding her. She screams and laughs as the fire around her grows, her body lifting in the air. The fire goes down. Her feet touch the ground and her stomach is flat again.  
"Where's the baby!?" Buffy shouts at Damien.  
"I'm right here." I look behind me as Spike is still holding Buffy.  
"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dante."

"You must be Uncle Angel, and you're ex Buffy... the vampire slayer?"  
"Very good son." The 6'5, at least 250 pound over but all in muscle behemoth walks over to Damien. His bluish-red eyes, slightly long, curly blonde hair blowing in the burnt air not to mention he has no clothes on.  
"Oh Dante cover up please" _ says motioning toward his private area. He looks at his body as flames swirl around him and puts a red suit with a black shirt and red tie.  
"Is that better mother?"  
"Much."  
"Spike let go of the slayer."  
"As you wish" he lets go of her.  
"My son, how bad do you want to see the slayer bleed?"  
"Hmm... I would be lying if I said I didn't." He walks to Buffy slowly. She runs to him and tries to high kick him in the face. He grabs her ankle and holds her upside down and with one devastating blow sends a clear force that hits her in the stomach. She flies past you and falls hard on the ground. She cringes as she tries to get up. I get up on my feet strictly by sheer anger.  
"How sweet he wants to save her. Just like he tried to save me. Check the memo you can't save anyone." I run up to Dante as he kicks me sending you flipping through the air. I fall down as Damien hands Dante a sword.  
"Finish them. Now!" I hear the sword swish through the air as he twists and turns it.  
"Angel it's a shame. I really did like you, even got jealous when I met blondie, but I have to thank you. Thanks to you, you have bought about my family."  
"Sorry mate. Looks like I'll be seeing you in hell. Wait actually no I won't" Spike laughs. He draws his sword as I see a red handle come in front of your face. Buffy pushes him off as I roll away.  
"They always come on cue don't they?" _ states angrily.  
"Well the gang's all here. So be it like birds of a feather you'll die together" Damien then opens his hand as sword appears in his hand. The handle is made of snakes. Willow and Cordelia help me up. Touching my head Cordelia says "I figured you would've finished this already."  
"I was working on it."  
"Well I got an idea" she says with a smile and I remember how much I missed seeing it. Even more so how much I missed her. Your attention gets adverted as Buffy fights Dante with her dual-bladed sword Cordelia flies straight toward _ forcing her to a wall. Willow holds off Damien with a force-field.  
"You think that will work witch!"  
"Oh it will!" Willow turns gold as you take the chance and tackle Spike. I punch him repeatedly in the face. He kicks me off of him. He pops up and spinning backhands me in the face. I fall to the ground and mule kick him in the stomach. Then you hear a loud scream.

YOUR POINT OF VIEW  
Cordelia is holding onto you. You can't break her hold.  
"Get off of me bitch!" She merely looks at you as she glows white. As she starts to glow an image, a familiar image appears. The image you saw in the bathroom comes out of her body and soars into you. It's dark and you feel nothing around you.  
"You did it" a voice states whispering in your ear.  
"Show yourself" you look around as the image on fire appears.  
"You did it" your surroundings light up and you stand in the middle of Los Angeles in flames. You try to punch him but he grabs your arm. Your arm starts to burn as the image changes and you see yourself. It's you.

"_ the child you gave birth to is a means to an end."  
"Hmm... You must be Serene."  
"That's correct." Embers swirl around you as your arm slowly burns; but you still stare at Serene.  
"I tried to warn you; but it seems that I have to show you. Dante was born from you. But did you realize that I too was with Dante. The child we had was named Damien. He wants to create a world were not only one Devil can rule but two. Your arm is severely getting burned.  
"Let go of me!" You try to pull your arm away but you are weak against her. As you try to shake her off she places her left hand on you and you gasp. As you come crashing down Cordelia falls and lands low on her feet. You get up and look at her...


	11. Chapter 11

You get up and look towards Cordelia. Damien turns and wills you toward him. You join his side in the air as he gives you a sword with gypsy eyes around the handle.  
"You and this sword are one. Kill them to receive your true power." You look at the sword then Damien. You move yourself in front of him and look down at Angel, and the gang.

ANGEL'S POINT OF VIEW  
_ is in front of Damien, while we all stop and look at her. Dante ceases fighting and laughs sensing the end. Then before I could even blink, _ with one powerful thrust stabs herself through the stomach and into Damien. Dante screams in pain as a hole opens up and drags him down.  
"Cordelia what did you do?"  
"The three of them are connected. So I figured if I could cleanse her like I did Connor she would figure it out too."  
"We gotta help her." I state to Buffy.  
"We need a distraction." At that moment Spike walks up with his hands up in the air.  
"I think I could help."  
"Spike?" Buffy looks at him surprised.  
"Yes, it's me love. Took you guys long enough to break his hold on me. I'm not a bloody dog you know." Buffy then embraces him and I didn't react the way I normally would. I am happy that she was happy but at the moment I have more pressing matters. _ screamed as she started to disappear. Me and Spike prepare to go after her when a huge explosion happens leaving the two of us blinded and on the ground.  
"So much for the distraction." Spike says as you walk toward the last of what's left of the three of them. There's a gaping hole where all you can see are spirits.  
"Looks like hell."  
"No really genius." Cordelia says smacking her head. I pick up the sword.  
"Sorry mate." Spike puts his hand on my shoulder but you shake it off. Cordelia kneels down and places her arm around me.  
"You tried your best. Don't blame yourself."  
"I should've been able to save her. Just like Fred and you."  
"She did what she had too, and as for me I don't blame you."  
"Wait a sec. There may be another way. Let me see the sword." I hand Willow the sword as she says "Damien said she was connected to the sword right?"  
"Yeah, but what are you getting at?" Buffy says before continuing.  
"Wait you think you can bring her back?"  
"It's a slim chance but it's worth it, but I gotta use all the power we got. _ was a powerful being we need to focus all our energy to bring her back."  
"Whatever it takes."  
"Okay line up everyone. This is gonna be quite jarring for ya'll."  
Willow holds the sword in the air and then chants something I can't understand. She glows gold but then other colors. Green, blue, white, and red. Then I realize the colors are me and the others. You're glowing red, Buffy is glowing green, Spike is blue, and Cordelia is white. I then black out.

WILLOW'S POINT OF VIEW  
"Wake up." I wake up everyone. Then standing before me is _ just like new but this time she looks to be glowing."

YOUR POINT OF VIEW  
You look at the four of them. And you see Angel smile.  
"Thank you for saving me. But before we go on any further Spike, Angel come here." The two of them turn to each other but then walk towards me.  
"The two of you have completed the Senshu Prophecy. Angel I know you believed you were the one but Spike has proven himself worthy of the same gift I'm about to give you. Kneel before me."

ANGEL'S POINT OF VIEW  
Me and Spike kneel down and she places her sword on the tip of your heads. Then she closes her eyes and says something that I know is the Gypsies language. She mutters the words as her body turns light purple. Her eyes pop open and then a surge of purple light enters both of us. She breathes heavily and smiles.  
"That's it. The two of you are now human but with all the strength you had before and Angel you have been forgiven for your sins. Which means that you can be happy."  
"Are you serious?"  
"Dead serious." I feel myself start to cry and I rush to hug _. But she pushes me back.  
"Angel you don't have to fake what you feel. I felt what was in your heart. In all of your hearts. You love Cordelia and she loves you. And it is plainly obvious that Spike and Buffy love each other. So now with no restrictions why don't you four do something about that." She says turning around walking away.  
"What about you?"  
"Me, L.A. has lost it's flare maybe I'll go to New York or Paris. Doesn't matter. Keep in touch."  
"But..."  
"Just shut up Angel and kiss Cordelia. That's all you've been thinking about. I'll be fine. I know my purpose now and that's all that matters."  
"Okay, I'm glad I got to meet you and thanks for saying what I could never say."  
"No problem."  
I walk into a portal I made and go to... Well wherever I want.

ANGEL'S POINT OF VIEW  
I look back at Cordelia and she smiles at me. You walk up and kiss her. Some many times you wanted to and now you finally had the chance.  
"Wow, so this is what I have to do to get your attention." I turn to Spike and him and Buffy are already kissing each other.  
"A-hem."  
"Oh, sorry mate."  
"Yeah, whatever. You take care of her."  
"I will."  
"Good bye Buffy."  
"Good bye Angel." Willow opens up two portals one for them, and another for us. We walk into them and go on fighting the good fight and helping the helpless.

My name is Angel and I'm one of the good guys.


End file.
